clorox_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
S1 E3: Gay Lovers in a Gay Spacetime
Gay Lovers in a Gay Space time is the third episode of the Clorox Fighters. Yeah. Plot As we left off, Barney approached the two rogues, preparing for an eventual fight. That, much to Barney's relief, did not happen. The two men revealed themselves to be Mr.Black and Mr.White. They agree to shelter Barney, Mung, and Harold. As they enter the two's surprisingly nice hut, it is then shown that they are indeed, gay. While Harold prepares himself for the flurry of extremely homophobic and offensive statements, he accidentally backs up and falls into a trap door leading into bomb shelter filled with cock and ball torture devices. Harold gives into the pain and gets knocked out. Barney tells Mr.Black and White their story, and they give him a device similar to the teleporter staff Hugh Neutron was shown using but "More cooler and sciency and stuff". After spending the night, Barney and Mung teleport directly to Hugh Neutron, unintentionally leaving Harold behind. The scene cuts to an underground room lit by a single torch. The walls and ceiling are made of stone, and Harold is lying on the ground wearing nothing but filthy gray-green boxers. He gets up and looks at his surroundings, and notices a single rotting wooden door. He opens the door leading to a hallway with more rotting doors. He breaks down one of the doors, and in the room are children, to whom he gives a creepy smile. The camera changes to the perspective of Barney and Mung, who are in a raging battle with Hugh. Eventually, Josue pops out from behind Hugh and beats him unconscious with a stale chorizo. They move forward to investigate, but Hugh dematerializes. The scene goes back to Harold. Harold spontaneously loses his lustful urges, and decides to help the children escape. He exits the room into the hallway. He hears cult-like chanting deeper within the dungeon, which he approaches. He dodges a few traps and finds a wooden door. Harold grabs one of the children and destroys the door with the child, who becomes unconscious. He makes the children stay back and enters the room, where he finds that the chanting was just the Halo theme. He sees Mr. White and Mr. Black making out on the bed, who are too busy to notice him. He leads the children into battle. The scene changes back to Barney and Mung. Tired and broken, they decide to just have lunch at Josue's Bodega. They begin eating nachos which Josue gives for free since Josue's cool. Back in Harold's eyes, he gets the children to beat Mr. Black and Mr. White and tie them up. It's revealed that they keep children locked up in the basement to have fun playtime, and that they work for Hugh. Hugh suddenly comes into the room with several bags of off brand chips. Harold and Hugh have a fight, but Harold trips and falls into a trap door leading into the cock and ball torture devices again.